


Д 59 . Оговорка

by mnogabukv



Series: D59 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: по заявке: Дино во время секса называет Хибари  именем другого человека/любовникаиюль 2012





	Д 59 . Оговорка

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними

\- Красивая футболка, - отметил Дино, скидывая свою неизменную зеленую куртку с меховым воротником, свой опознавательный знак. Такой же, как исчерченная линиями татуировок левая рука, словно ее владелец решил дополнить линии Сатурна и Юпитера каким-то особенным сакральным смыслом…  
Хиромантия, черт бы ее побрал.  
\- У тебя тоже ничего, - не остался в долгу Хаято, рассеяно прикасаясь к его тренированному красивому телу. Сам подрывник похвастаться атлетической мускулатурой не мог, и его всегда немного задевало столь очевидное и явное превосходство молодого мужчины над абсолютно не производящим должного впечатления угловатым силуэтом Правой руки самого могущественного мафиозного клана.  
«Аполлон, черт бы его побрал» - нахмурился подрывник, чувствуя, как Каваллоне легко и непринужденно притягивает его несопротивляющееся тело к себе.  
В ответ тот рассеяно взлохматил пепельно-серые, рассыпающиеся на тонкие пряди, волосы, со стороны они, наверное, напоминали двух любящих братьев, вот только братьями они не были, даже назваными, в отличие от Каваллоне и Десятого Вонголы. Так было действительно лучше.  
Гокудера немного постоял, прижавшись к теплому боку своего любовника, чувствуя, как мерно вздымается и опадает диафрагма, как внутри грудной клетки Каваллоне движется воздух в легких, слушая торопливый сбивчивый ритм чужого сердца.  
\- Опять тренировался допоздна, - приподнял Дино подбородок мальчишки, изучая залегшие синеватые тени под глазами, заглянул в неправдоподобно большие красивые глаза, в который раз поражаясь их меняющемуся оттенку, сейчас они лишь слегка отдавали зеленью, зато напоминали серо-стальные глаза мечника Варии, его школьного друга. Они вообще были похожи.  
\- Скажи «Врооой!», - ляпнул он, первое, что пришло в голову, Гокудера удивленно отстранился от сбрендившего в отсутствии своего помощника Босса семьи Каваллоне.  
\- Ты че, перегрелся?! – своим обычным слегка недовольным тоном, буркнул Хаято.- Куртку хотя б снимал, не на Северном полюсе же…  
Дино только беззаботно рассмеялся и опрокинул мальчишку на одинокий, изображающий то ли спортивный мат, то ли постельное ложе, футон. Съемная квартира представляла собой просторное пустующее помещение, с большим французским окном во всю переднюю стену, сиротливой книжной полкой на которой стопками возвышались компакт-диски, и подключенным к розетке ноутбуком Хаято.  
В углу величественно возвышался белоснежный, словно арктический айсберг, двухкамерный холодильник.  
Стиль жизни хозяина квартиры напоминал Дино свои собственные студенческие годы, а подвешенная к потолку боксерская груша с успехом заменяла деревянную стойку с оружием и доспехами Скуало.  
\- Включи что-нибудь, - попросил Каваллоне Хаято.  
Тот потянулся к компьютеру и возобновил обычный подростковый трек-лист: грохочущая ритм-секция, истерически надрывающийся вокал и незамысловатые гитарные риффы…  
Дино перевернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову и мечтательно уставился в потолок:  
\- Хочу Fender, как у Мэтта Беллами…  
\- Ты сначала так же играть научись, придурок, – беззлобно откликнулся растянувшийся валетом на этом же футоне, Хаято. - «Мэнсон» круче. Хотя я бы хотел себе акустику…  
Дино повернул голову и зацепился глазами за какую свежеприобретенную цепочку на груди Хаято. Подергал какой-то конусообразный кулон и задумчиво проговорил:  
\- Я вчера назвал Кею твоим именем. Прямо во время процесса… Секса.  
Гокудера лениво махнул рукой, что ж, ничего, мол, другого от тебя, Коняга, ждать не приходится, идиот.  
Дино, все-также бесцельно перебирая остальные побрякушки подрывника, продолжил рассказывать:  
\- У него такое лицо стало, каменное… Страшно было смотреть. Как ты думаешь, он простит меня? Мне бы не хотелось расстаться с ним из-за такой… Из-за такого…Некрасиво как-то все получилось.  
Гокудера усмехнулся и никак не прокомментировал сложившуюся у любовника трагикомичную ситуацию.  
\- Мысли такие идиотские лезут в голову, - продолжал рассказывать о своих переживаниях Каваллоне. - Он же тогда совсем в себе замкнется, у него кроме меня и этого его, Кусакабе, кажется, никого нет. Таких, чтобы он мог на равных общаться более-менее на равных. Мукуро его избегает, а Тсуна до его уровня так никогда и не дотянется. Разве что ваш боксер…  
Вздрагивающие от еле сдерживаемого смеха лопатки Хаято, словно притягивали его взгляд.  
И губы, и пальцы…  
Дино возмущенно засопел, и навалился всем своим 70-десятикилограммовым мускулистым телом на уткнувшегося лицом в подушку Гокудеру, тому оставалось только сдаться на милость победителя и вероятно, просить пощады. Дино покрепче перехватил тонкие запястья:  
\- Мелкий недомерок, я ему тут душу, можно сказать излил, а он…  
Хаято почти икал.  
\- Что ты там говоришь? – Дино попытался разобраться в невнятном мычании задыхающегося от смеха Хаято. - Может тебе принести воды?  
\- Птичку жалко… - выдавил наконец отсмеявшийся подрывник туго соображающему Каваллоне, - Кенгурятина ее ЭКСТРИМально задавит…  
\- Это я тебя сейчас задавлю… - рассердился не врубившийся в шутку Каваллоне и остервенело стал сдирать с Гокудеры одежду.  
Рывком перевернул на спину, потянул вверх широкий пояс на джинсах и наткнулся на неожиданно серьезный взгляд нестерпимо зеленых глаз:  
\- Почему ты спишь со мной, Каваллоне?  
Кареглазый блондин на несколько мгновений задумался и просто ответил:  
\- Потому что мне это нравится, Хаято…  
В этот раз секс у них был долгим и неторопливым.


End file.
